Love and Life
by Saotome Sisters
Summary: Ranma has two sisters, Yushiko and Satsuki. These triplets move to the Tendo dojo to meet their fiances, Akane, Ikuto and Takeshi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

By: Yushiko Saotome

**_Yushiko_**: Welcome to this special…

**_Satsuki_**: What the hell are you talking about? "Special" what? This is a story that I will be telling. Hi, I'm Satsuki and…

**_Yushiko_**: Hold it! I'm telling this story! ties and gags her There.

**_Ranma_**: What are you doing?

**_Yushiko_**: Go away! I think Shampoo is coming.

**_Ranma_**: runs away

**_Yushiko_**: So anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, this story will be told by yours truly. This all begins when…

Story begins…

"Come on old man! I won't go through with this," yelled Ranma and Yushiko at the same time.

The panda chased after them as Satsuki casually walked under an umbrella to keep dry from the rain. Yushiko had green eyes and black hair. Satsuki had brown hair with red streaks and dark blue eyes. Yushiko was in a similar outfit as Ranma but it was a dark blue shirt instead of red. Satsuki wore a red Chinese dress. Ranma, Yushiko and Satsuki were all triplets of the age sixteen. Right now the 'old man' was dragging them along to meet their fiancés. "Put me down old man!" yelled Yushiko as he was picked up.

The panda also picked up Ranma. "You know, you two should be grateful that Father is doing this," said Satsuki in a calm voice.

"Aw, who asked you anyways?" yelled Ranma and Yushiko at the same time.

They then arrived at the Tendo's house.

"Now you five had better behave yourselves," said Soun.

"Yeah Dad. Whatever. We'll make sure little Akane will behave. Won't we Kasumi?" said Nabiki.

"Whatever Nabiki. We'll make sure you don't con them into giving you money," said Takeshi.

"Takeshi, grow up," said Ikuto.

Takeshi, Ikuto and Akane were triplets of sixteen also. Takeshi had dark blue hair, similar to Akane's, and blue green eyes. Ikuto had wild black hair and blue eyes.

After arguing for about ten minutes, they heard a knock on the door. Mr. Tendo got up and answered it. They heard him yell and immediately stopped shouting at each other. Then he came back and said, "Kids, I would like you to meet a good friend of mine. This is Genma Saotome."

The panda walked in. Then came in Ranma, Yushiko, and the ever so dry Satsuki. The girls looked at Yushiko with hearts in their eyes, with the exception of Akane. Takeshi said, "So, the two girls must be Yushiko and Satsuki."

Nabiki said, "And the boy in the middle is Ranma, right?"

Satsuki doubled over in laughter. Ranma and Yushiko glared at her. "Shut up Satsuki, or should I say Fluffy?" said Yushiko.

"Shut up Yushiko. Ranma, what are you laughing about?"

Ranma was trying to muffle his laughter. Yushiko looked up at the panda and said, "Pop, I'm takin' a bath."

The panda shrugged. Yushiko looked at the five. "Can anyone show me to the bathroom?"

Takeshi stood up. "I will. I have to head there anyway."

When Yushiko and Takeshi left, Nabiki said, "I'd like him as my husband."

Satsuki asked, "May I please have a kettle of hot water Mr. Tendo?"

Kasumi stood up and went to boil water. Satsuki handed the kettle to the panda and he poured it on his head. He changed back into a man. Then they heard a yell from the bathroom. Satsuki said, "Aw, shit. He saw her."

Takeshi ran out, face white. "I went in to see if he was alright, but there was a girl there instead."

Ranma ran back there and returned as a boy. Yushiko came out as a young girl with brown hair and green eyes.

"What happened to him?" asked Akane, pointing from Ranma to Yushiko.

"Well, it's a long story. Fluf-, I mean Satsuki, why don't you tell it?"

Satsuki glared at her twin. "Fine. It all happened when we were training. Father had taken us to a training place called 'Jusenkyo'. We were fighting each other when father fell into one of the springs. He emerged as a panda. HE kicked Ranma into one and he emerged as a she. I kicked Yushiko into one and she emerged as a he. She kicked me into one and I emerged as a… a…"

"A RABBIT!" yelled Yushiko as she and Ranma doubled over in laughter.

"WHAT!" yelled the five.

"Yup, a little black 'Fluffy' rabbit. Right Fluffy?" said Ranma.

"Now you two, calm down. You're upsetting you're sister."

"Aw, who cares?" said Ranma.

Mr. Tendo interrupted, "Now, about the marriages. Ranma, my oldest daughter, Kasumi, she's nineteen. My middle daughter, Nabiki, she's seventeen. And my youngest, Akane, who is sixteen."

"Oh, I think Akane would be perfect for him."

"WHAT? No way! I'm not marrying him!" she said.

"I wouldn't marry her if I was tortured to death."

Tendo continued, "Yushiko, Satsuki, my sons. They are Takeshi and Ikuto. They are both sixteen."

"Like I would care," said Yushiko.

"Big whoop," said Takeshi.

"That settles it. The couples are Ranma and Akane, Satsuki and Ikuto, and Yushiko and Takeshi."

End chapter…

**_Yushiko_**: So that's what started the whole mess.

**_Satsuki_**: unties herself and knocks Yushiko out Join us next time. Bye!

AN: Any questions or comments, or a vote for our next fic can be emailed to Thank you for reading our first fic ever, and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By: Satsuki Saotome

**_Yushiko_**: has regained consciousness

**_Satsuki_**: Now it's my turn.

**_Yushiko_**: WHAT!

**_Satsuki_**: You heard me. Now be quiet.

**_Ranma_**: Are you two still arguing?

**_Satsuki_**: Oh Ranma, come in. Shampoo's with Mousse.

**_Ranma_**: Oh okay. sits down

**_Yushiko_**: Anyway, continuing with the story.

**_Satsuki_**: Hold on! What do you think you're doing?

**_Yushiko_**: Telling the story, duh!

**_Satsuki_**: Oh no you don't. splashes cold water on Yushiko

**_Yushiko_**: glares

**_Satsuki_**: smiles Anyway…

Story:

"Ranma! Yushiko! GROW UP!" shouted Satsuki. The two stopped trying to splash each other with cold water. Yushiko stuck her tongue out at her. Satsuki just rolled her eyes. Sometimes she was just so sick of her siblings, she didn't know what to do anymore. Couldn't they ever just get along for once?

"I'll grow up when I feel like it," Yushiko said. Satsuki thought Yushi was acting like a little five year old.

"Don't start again," interrupted Ranma. "You two always argue." Which was true. But then again, all of them always argued. It basically came with being family.

"Oh, and as if you and Yushiko don't. Whatever." Satsuki rolled her eyes at her two siblings.

"Be quiet Satsuki," shouted Yushiko. "Why don't you and Ranma argue much?" Satsuki shrugged. Satsuki did argue with Ranma, but not as much as she did with Yushiko or with Yushiko to Ranma.

"I don't know. Oh, Dad wanted you." She picked up a bag and started to head out.

"Where are you going?" asked Ranma. Once again he was playing the protective older brother. Sometimes it bothered Satsuki, but most the time she didn't mind it. She liked that someone actually did show they cared for her.

"Around. Decided to check the place out a bit. Bye."

"You're going alone?"

"Oh come on Ranma. I can take care of myself." She smiled then went out the door. This was one of those appreciated times. Yushiko stared wide eyed.

"HEY! Why does she get to go out?"

"Don't forget Pop likes her best cause she actually behaves most of the time. Well guess we better go see him." Ranma left to go find Genma, Yushiko close behind him.

"Dad, why do I have to marry that jerk Ranma?" complained Akane. It was bad enough that her father decided on an arranged marriage for her, but it was worse because Ranma changed into a girl.

"I think it's good for us," explained Ikuto. He was usually up for new things, though this really wasn't one of those things. He usually just did well to listen to his father.

"Shut up Ikuto! Who asked you anyway?" Akane shouted at him. Ikuto just shrugged.

"How could you just marry us off like that?" asked Takeshi.

"It's for the Anything Goes…" began Soun, but of course he didn't get to finish.

"Oh shut up about that. We don't care," shouted Akane. She was tired of hearing about the Anything Goes Martial Arts. That's all her father ever talked about. It was as if it was more important to him than his actual children.

"Father might be right Akane," interrupted Kasumi. She always tried to play the peacemaker in the family.

"Father, I'm going out," said Ikuto. Soun nodded and Ikuto left.

"I'm gonna get you for that Pop!" Ranma climbed out of the pool, followed by Yushiko. The panda just stared.

Yushiko looked at herself. _What a nightmare_, she thought. Ranma was thinking the same thing.

The three started fighting. Ranma kicked Genma in the stomach while Yushiko nailed him in the face. Genma fell back and just laid there. The two walked into the house to get some hot water.

"Oh, that's a really pretty dress," Satsuki said to herself as she walked by a small store. She sighed. "Thanks a lot Dad. Why'd you have to set me up? I don't want to marry." She was tired of her father always trying to set up their future for them. For once she wanted to decide something on her own.

"You feel that way too?" Satsuki turned around to see Ikuto standing there.

"Oh, Ikuto. I guess I didn't hear you coming up."

"I'm sorry. Did I surprise you?"

"Just a little, but that's okay."

Satsuki smiled. _He's actually cute_, she thought. But she still didn't wan to marry him. She barely knew him. She didn't know anything about him. She had just met him like a day ago.

"Satsuki!" a familiar voice called out to her. Satsuki spun, in hopes to find the owner of the voice.

"Huh? Ryouga?"

Ryouga ran over to her. "Hi, how are you?"

Satsuki's mood brightened. "Great! I'm glad to see you. I don't think Ranma will remember you though," Satsuki explained to him. Ranma had a thing of forgetting people. Satsuki had decided a while ago that Ranma had the worst memory ever. The only time he remembered someone was if there was a real reason to or he had seen them recently.

"Oh, that's okay. I didn't think he would. I'm just glad that you remembered me."

"Of course I would. We were really good friends. You were so nice to me." Satsuki couldn't be happier to see her old childhood friend. She had grown up with Ryouga, and he had always been there for her, until they'd left their home to go on that stupid journey.

Ryouga looked over to Ikuto. "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Ikuto, my fiancé."

"WHAT!" Ryouga looked like he was about to faint. Jealousy took over. "He's your f… f… fiancé?" Satsuki's smile faded.

"Yes. My dad and his dad agreed on it." She was happy, Ryouga could tell.

"Does he treat you right?"

Ikuto took this to offense. "What's that mean?"

"That Satsuki only deserves the best, and not a jerk like you!" Ikuto balled up his fist.

"Stop you two. Please don't fight," Satsuki had pleaded with them. The two boys looked at Satsuki, then sighed.

"Sorry," they both said.

"I think I'll go back now." She was tired of being here and just wanted to go home and lock herself away from everyone. Satsuki turned to head back, but tripped. Ryouga and Ikuto ran over to her.

"Satsuki, are you okay?" asked Ryouga. Satsuki sat up.

"I think so." She tried to stand up but fell back down.

"No you're not. Here, I'll take you back." Satsuki smiled.

"Thank you Ryouga. You're so nice." She climbed on his back, then Ikuto lead the way back.

**_Satsuki_**: When we got back, it was all just out of hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By: Yushiko Saotome

**_Yushiko_**: finally turned back into a girl, got a bucket of ice cold water and dumped it on Satsuki's head There. Picking up where Fluffy left off, all hell broke loose.

Story:

Yushiko and Takeshi were arguing. Then, Takeshi said something that ticked her off. "Ugh, you are so uncute."

She said, "YOU JERK!" She slapped him so hard that he flew against the wall. Then, Ranma came flying through the wall. Then, "I HATE YOU RANMA SAOTOME!" yelled Akane.

"What the hell is going on here?" yelled Satsuki, who was on Ryouga's back.

"Oh, hi Ryouga," said Yushiko in her most cheerful voice.

"H-h-h-hi Y-Y-Yushiko," stuttered Ryouga.

"I'm not finished with you yet Yushiko," said Takeshi.

"I'm ready when you are," she said.

They stepped in the middle of the floor. All Yushiko did was punch him and he flew through the wall and into the pond. Yushiko just grinned. "Who was that?" asked Ryouga.

"Him? Oh, my stupid fiancé. He is such a dork."

"What?"

"It was my dad's idea. I didn't want to do it, but he made me."

Then they walked inside. Ranma had joined them. He was the one who wrapped up Satsuki's ankle. Ryouga had an idea. He tip toed to the pond and went in. Then he came out as a piglet. He walked over to Yushiko. He nudged her hand. She looked down and yelled, "P-CHAN! Oh I missed you P-chan."

"P-chan? Who's P-chan?" asked Akane.

"A stupid pig she found in China," said Ranma.

"Shut up Ranma. Who asked you anyway?"

"Akane."

"Come on P-chan. Let's go up to my room."

"I still think you're uncute," said Takeshi.

"I still think you're dorkier than Ranma and Satsuki combined," said Yushiko.

After Yushiko was in her room Takeshi asked, "What's with your sister Ranma?"

"I don't know. She doesn't like guys or something like that."

"For two thousand yen I can tell you exactly why," said Nabiki.

"Come on Nabiki. Can't you give your brother a discount?"

"This is a discount. I usually charge five thousand yen."

"Fine."

He gave it to her. "Ok. She doesn't like this because she believes she's too young and she has a lot to experience. For an extra-"

"Ok, I got it. Hey, where's what's his face?"

"Who? Oh, Ryouga? He's probably lost again."

Up in Yushiko's room, "You know P-chan, it seems like you really understand me. I feel like I can open up to you."

P-chan nodded. "You know, this guy, Ryouga Hibiki, is really sweet. He knows how to treat a girl. I almost feel something for him."

P-chan's eyes widened. _Whoa, she's talking about me._ She picked him up and hugged him. He fainted.

"Huh? P-chan? P-chan, are you okay? P-chan?"

He woke up. He jumped out of her arms and into the bathroom. He jumped in the warm water. Ryouga got out and got dressed. Yushiko was walking to the bathroom and tripped. Ryouga caught her. "Thanks Ryouga. Have you seen P-chan?"

"I think he went for a walk."

"Oh, well at least I got to see him again. Thanks again."

End chapter.

**_Yushiko_**: Well that was screwed up. Who wrote this shit?

**_Satsuki_**: We did.

**_Yushiko_**: Oh. Yeah.

**_Ranma_**: No arguing. Yay!

**_Yushiko and Satsuki_**: punched Ranma

**_Yushiko_**: More to come.


End file.
